talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart
Stuart of Durio is a major character of 3Below. History Backstory Stuart is a being from one of the stinkiest planets in the universe, Durio. After realizing that his Gordonian girlfriend, Gwendolyn, was a man-eater, he rented himself a spacecraft and left his home planet to escape his ex-girlfriend and explore the universe. He crash-landed on Earth, where an army of military hazmat scientists investigate his flying saucer. While Stuart tries to tell all of them that he comes in peace, they immediately tranquilized him on the spot and captured him. They locked him up in Area 49-B, where they took his spacecraft from him. Stuart luckily broke out of the facility through unknown means, leaving his friend, Buster, behind and promised that he would return to set him free one day. He claims that he has been living on Earth in disguise for about 30 years and became a Mexican food and electronic seller, owning his taco truck and Stuart Electronics. Part One (3Below) Meeting House Tarron Assisting the Akiridions Returning to Area 49-B The Eternal Night Part Two (3Below) TBA... Physical Appearance In his alien form, he is green with neon green linings. He has four eyes, four fingers, a large snout, fangs, and floppy ears (somewhat similar to Blinky's). In his human form, he is an obese Caucasian (or most likely Mexican) man with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He wears a red robe, white T-shirt with green sleeves, red sweats, and wears frog slippers as his shoes. Personality Stuart is shown to be a layback, casual, kind, and clumsy alien. Having lived on Earth for 30 years, he is well-versed and adapted in Earth culture and frequently tends to quote Earth metaphors. Varvatos, Aja, and Krel often find his incompetence annoying and his use of human expressions confusing, yet they turn to him for advice on how to be human. He also seems to speak in some kind of Australian accent. Although he's clearly not much of a fighter, he does what's best for his friends, like helping the royals infiltrate a military base (despite his big fear and dislike of them after his last escape) so they could acquire a piece for their mothership's Daxial Array. He's also a big fan of House Tarron, due to their statuses as royals, and has huge faith in them when they are in battle. Powers & Abilities Durian Physiology As a Durian, Stuart does not have that many unique abilities and isn't that intelligent like that of an Akiridion. The only thing unusual about him is that when in alien form, he has a malodorous smell. He confirms that Durians are made of slime and he was durable enough to withstand a few of Buster's whacks. Bilingual Since he's an alien, he can speak and think in his own language from Durio, as well as speak English fluently, due to his years of experiences with humans. Intelligence & Tactician Although he's not as intelligent like that of an Akiridion like Krel, he's shown to be fairly well at devising plans to help the royals infiltrate a top secret, heavily-armed military base. He's also shown to be fairly good at improvising as well. He also invented his own cloaking device that disguises him as a human. He was also able to craft Seklos's cannon with Krel's ideas. Equipment Disguise Device He uses some kind of device that allows him to disguise himself as a human and can use it to revert back to his true form. Unlike Aja, Krel, and Varvatos's human disguises (which are limited to about 12 horvaths, or hours, before they wear off), Stuart's human form presumably lasts for as long as he wants. Relationships Princess Aja and Prince Krel "Princess Aja, you're like the coolest, bravest, most butt-kickingest teenager this side of the known universe. And Prince Krel, tech-whiz extraordinaire! I wanna be you when I mentally grow up." -Stuart to Aja and Krel in "Beetle Mania" Stuart is one of Aja and Krel's biggest fans, due to their statuses as royals. Whenever the royal children are in need of advice on how to be human, he is happily ready to teach them everything he knows. As one of their biggest supporters outside of Akiridion-5, Stuart helps them learn how to adapt on Earth, as well as help them fix their ship whenever they need something useful from him. Varvatos Vex Stuart is instantly frightened by Varvatos's colorful threats, but in spite of his intense persona, Stuart sees him as a close friend. He became dumbfounded when he learns that there was a traitor who helped Morando invade House Tarron (who was, unknowingly to Stuart, Varvatos himself) and expresses his desire to help the royals track down the traitor and put an end to him for his misdeeds. Stuart seemed a little surprised when he finally learns that Vex is the traitor (when Aja called him "traitor"), but despite that, he agrees to go find him after he sacrifices himself to save the Mothership from leaving Earth, showing his undying concern for his zealous friend. Colonel Kubritz Stuart clearly dislikes and fears Kubritz, because of her corruption and obsession of dissecting life beings from other planets. He was the first alien to escape Kubritz's captivity and she is one of the reasons why he fears military bases. Buster Stuart and Buster have been cellmates in Area 49-B for about 9 years and became pretty close friends. Once Stuart manages to escape, he promises that he would return for Buster and free him, which he wouldn't do so for about twenty more years. Stuart admits that he had to leave him behind because he barely got out himself. Buster holds a some resentment for Stuart, but later makes amends with him after they escape the facility together with the Akiridions. In "Bad Omen", their relationship appears to have been repaired as Buster allows Stuart to ride on him while to search for Vex, who has gone missing after he prevented the reprogrammed Mothership from leaving Earth with the royal cores. It's unknown if he's aware of Buster's death at the hands of Morando. Quotes Main article: Stuart/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Stuart owns a burrito truck, Stuart's Electronics, and a graphic tee shop. * It is unknown why Stuart rented a spaceship from Durio. * A durian is a type of fruit which is smelly to some people, hence Stuart's malodorous smell. * Stuart claims that he has done almost every single job on Earth (except for plumping), as revealed in "Flying the Coop". ** Also in that episode, Stuart mentions that he worked with the Mexican government and that's how he got his truck. It's safe to assume that Mexico is where Area 49-B is located. * In "Last Night on Earth", when he, Aja, and Krel are attacked by Gumm-Gumms during the Eternal Night, Stuart claims that trolls are nastier than any Earthlings he's ever encountered and has mentioned that he's been to Florida, implying that he has most likely seen Quagawump trolls, as Florida is where they resign. * In Trollhunters, Stuart is (somewhat) indirectly referenced by Jim Lake Jr. in "Becoming: Part 2" when he and Toby Domzalski escape through his shop to evade Bular. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:3 Below Category:3 Below Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters